Illegal Consumption of Alcohol
by Maverik6464
Summary: My fun little of fic of "what would RWBY and JNPR act like when drunk?" A slumber party with alcohol can never go wrong, right? Definite Arkos, WhiteRose and Bumblebee, probable Noren. I don't know where this is gonna end up, so I'll start with a T rating and see where we go from there
1. Party Plans

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing anything for this site (or anything at all really). I had this idea while reading "Catnip" by FierceosomestDefenestrator, which I highly recommend for any monochrome fans. Go easy on me, because this is bound to be fairly awful, as I'm not really much of a writer usually. I don't really know who's perspective this is gonna be from, so it'll be a bit of a mess while it jumps from no-one in particular to whoever i deem to be the best option, so sorry about that. This is set post Volume 2, pre Volume 3.**

 **TL/DR: I'm a shit writer, no set perspective,** **post Volume 2, pre Volume 3**

Free Perspective

"This is an awful idea" Weiss commented from her position on her bunk.

"I agree with Weiss" Ruby squeaked from the doorway.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun! Just us, JNPR, and a couple bottles bottle of Jack. What could possibly go wrong?" Yang said with a grin.

"I'd be willing to see where this leads" murmured Blake from behind the pages of her current book of choice, "as long as you clean up any mess that ensues from this... endeavor"

Weiss huffed. "Fine. But I have a condition too. Nora doesn't drink. Anything. At all."

"And you don't have to drink if you don't want to" Ruby added quickly. "Alcohol is disgusting"

"So that's a yes from everyone? Wow, this was easier than I thought. I was betting on having to do a lot more convincing then that!" Yang exclaimed as she bolted to the door. "I'll be right back, just gonna grab Vomit Boy and the squad."

Weiss glanced around the room at her bubbly partner and reserved, bookish, Faunus teammate. "Have either of you even drunk alcohol before?" She asked primly.

"Yang made me try some once. It was yuck!" Ruby exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

"I have, on missions when I got injured" said Blake with reserve. "Never drunk it for fun though."

It was then Yang burst back into the room with a bottle in one hand and Jaune's arm in the other

"But i don't want to do this Yang, I'm already behind on Oobleck's essay, and I haven't even started on that reading for Port's class" Jaune whined.

"Don't worry Jaune, I'll help you catch up!" said Pyrrah as she filed in behind them, followed by Nora dragging Ren along with her.

"So whats the go Captain?" asked Nora exuberantly, bouncing straight up to sit on Yang's haphazardly organised desk.

"Well first off, my _illustrious_ leader and cutie of a sister has laid out a few rules" replied Yang. "1. Nora doesn't get to drink. Weiss fears for our safety. 2. If you don't want to drink you don't have too, but I feel that you will all have some alcohol in you by the end of the night. Now, who wants to get the glasses?"

Pyrrah's Perspective

"This is perfect" Pyrrah thought. "This is exactly the kind of situation where I can get Jaune to finally realise what I feel about him. All I have to do is make sure i stay close to him throughout the night, and make sure he keeps drinking." As the excitable blond brawler tasks Ruby with grabbing everything from her "stash", Pyrrah edges closer to Jaune, planning on putting her plan into action soon enough

 **A/N: I'd do a one shot, but I don't want to so there. This is gonna be as many chapters as it takes for me to adequately show how i think each of the members of RWBY and JNPR would act drunk, and to play out my little shipping fantasies on the hapless members of the small world I now control :). So please, if anyone actually reads this thing, review it and tell me exactly what I did wrong, because I really am not very good at this and need help. Also I'm sad to say there will be no update schedule on this because I don't know when I'll feel like writing again. I'll probably do another chapter or maybe two today though.**


	2. Under Way

**A/N: I said I'd upload another chapter today, so here we go. Also, apparently this 1. is being read and 2. isn't as god-awful as i thought it was. Thanks for the boost in confidence :)**

Free Perspective

"Alright boys and girls, its time to get down to business" commanded Yang, handing out glasses. "Everyone who's drinking, we're taking a shot together."

"Count me out" said Ruby from up on her bunk.

"I think I'll pass too" Jaune added

"Come on Jaune, at least have a little bit" Pyrrah interrupted quickly, grabbing his arm. "I'm sure you'll have fun." Yang threw Pyrrah a knowing look, before pouring six glasses of whiskey and passing them around.

"Cheers everyone!" Yang said, clinking her glass against everyone elses. Various other versions of cheers were exclaimed, with a "Yamas" from Pyrrah, a quick "Prost" from Weiss and a quiet "Kanpai" from Ren and Blake. They all up-ended their glasses. Yang immediately poured herself another, while Jaune grimaced at the taste, and then started coughing from the unexpected burning sensation in his throat.

"Someone could have warned me it would be like that" Jaune choked out between coughing fits.

"Come on Jaune, its not that bad" said Pyrrah with a hint of sympathy in her voice

"Was that your first drink? Excellent!" said Yang with a devilish grin, before passing her newly poured glass towards Jaune.

"Drink" she commanded, winking at Pyrrah. "If you can still walk by the end of the night I have failed in my mission." Jaune reluctantly accepted the glass, while Yang poured another shot for Pyrrah, and took Jaune's old glass for herself.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake had opened a bottle of vodka that Weiss had been keeping for a special occasion. It was a high end bottle, Smirnoff Gold Cinnamon, and Weiss had taken a special liking to it back home when she and her sister had snuck it from her fathers liquor cabinet one time. Pouring a shot for herself and Blake, she looked over at Ren, who was struggling to keep Nora away from his own glass of whiskey.

"How does he put up with that insufferable ball of energy" she wondered aloud as she turned away, taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know" replied Blake, choosing for the more efficient style, and downing her drink in one go. "Excuse me Weiss, but I need to stop my partner from killing Jaune via liver failure" she continued dryly, walking towards the bouncy, if slightly intoxicated, blonde.

Blake's perspective

Blake wandered over towards Pyrrah and the blondes, taking care not to bump into Ruby, who had been walking around looking lost.

"Hey Ruby, why don't you go hang with Weiss" Blake suggested. "She's kind of all alone at the moment"

"Yeah, I might do that, thanks Blake" Ruby replied distractedly, before moving off. Blake continued meandering towards Yang, reaching her side quickly.

"Yang" she said quietly, attracting the blondes attention.

"Heyyyy kitty cat!" Yang exclaimed, throwing her arm around the raven-haired girl. "What's going on?"

But suddenly Blake couldn't think of a thing to say. Yang's warmth pressed up against her side suddenly took her voice away. The brawler exuded a continuous, gentle heat that drew Blake's cat side like nothing else, and something she'd forgotten about alcohol was that it brought her Faunus nature closer to the surface as it chipped away at her inhibitions. Previously this hadn't been a problem, as she had only drunk among her fellow Faunus of the White Fang, but in these circumstances it could turn out to be a real issue.

"U-um. M-maybe stop giving J-Jaune so much to d-drink?" she managed to stammer out.

"Whats with the stutter Blake-y, cat got your tongue?" Yang replied, grinning at her own joke. Off to the side, Jaune started laughing like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Jeez Vomit Boy, it wasn't that funny" Yang continued. "Maybe it is the time for me to stop giving you drinks. At least for now."

Blake hadn't heard a word of this. Un-wisely, she had poured herself another drink from the bottle the inattentive blond had been holding, and downed it in one gulp.

"Wow Blake, thirsty much?" Yang asked with a smirk as Pyrrah led her hapless leader away in the general direction of the bathroom. Blake decided not to reply, simply choosing to stand and enjoy Yang's warmth. The blonde shrugged and poured them both another glassful, saying "well, that is what we're here for. Now, what did ya say instead of cheers before?"

Ruby's Perspective

Ruby had never liked social situations, and a social situation with alcohol was even worse. Truth be told, when she ran into Blake, she had been looking for her headphones to just quietly listen to music in a corner. But after listening to Blake's suggestion and seeing Weiss was alone by her bed, she decided to see how her partner was doing. Unfortunately for Ruby, Weiss _really_ enjoyed that vodka, and was onto her 4th shot of the stuff by the time Ruby came over.

"Hey Weiss, how're you doing?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"RUBY! There you are" Weiss exclaimed, throwing her arms around the cape-clad girl. "It's good to see you Ruby! Here, have this." the heiress continued, handing Ruby a glass of clear, gold flecked liquid.

Ruby was, of course, shocked by what had just happened. Weiss, initiating physical contact? Something was clearly wrong.

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked, unthinkingly drinking from the glass in her hand.

"I'm just fine and dandy, m'dear." Weiss returned grandly, if unsteadily. "and how, pray tell, are you fairing this fine evening"

Ruby failed to answer as she felt the small burn of alcohol slide down her throat. Recovering slightly, she whined "Weeiiiiiiiis, i told you i didn't want to driiink."

"You said you didn't want to drink because it tasted bad" retorted Weiss. "How does this taste?"

"Well... actually pretty good. That stuff Yang gave me tasted like bad Vegemite" replied Ruby, finishing the drink slowly

"Well then Ruby my girl, allow Weiss Schnee, grand-poobah-in-training of the Schnee Dust Company, to take you out of the dark, stinking world of cheap goon and introduce you to the bright, grand old world of quality alcohol" Weiss said with a sloppy grin. "Now pass that glass, and we're going shot for shot."

Ren's Perspective

"Nora, you heard Yang, you don't get to drink." Ren said as he pushed Nora away and downed his glass.

"But Reeeeen, it looks so tasty." Nora replied, attempting to climb past Ren and snag the bottle that was lying on the table, just out of her reach. Suddenly, Ren's highly analytical brain, affected by alcohol as it was, presented to him an idea. "What if I just give her so much alcohol she passes out?" he thought. With that, he abruptly gave up his struggle. Unfettered by the resistance that Ren had been providing, Nora crashed to the ground, but quickly righted herself and grabbed the bottle.

"Victory!" she cheered. "Now where's a glass"

"Hold on Nora, my condition for letting you drink is you have to down that whole bottle as quick as you can" replied Ren, secretly thinking that almost a litre of Jack Daniels could probably floor an Ursa, let alone the rather small redhead. But the look in Nora's eyes as she put the lip of the bottle to her mouth made him rethink that idea. "I may have made a mistake" he mused as he watch the honey-coloured liquid dissapear down Nora's gullet, gulp by gulp.

 **A/N: The stage is set! The pairings are paired! Nora is going to be absolutely smashed! The chaos will ensue soon-ish, but I do have my HSC in literally one week, so perhaps writing should take a backseat. We'll see how it all pans out. Please review, and make any and all criticisms you want, I'll take them as constructive. I really do need the help, and I'll reply to all of them eventually! Also, the name of this story is really bad, but I can't think of a better title, so if anyone could either leave a review or pm me a better name, it would be much appreciated. Kthnxbye :)**


End file.
